The George Liquor Show Trailer
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: A trailer for my upcomming quasi-spinoff to Calvin at Camp, the George Liquor show! Follow the adventures of George Liqour, American and cast of other crazy characters in most hillarious story series since Calvin at Camp!


Calvin at Camp was a great fan fiction series, and seeing as how it appears to have died. I've decided to make my own series/quasi-spinoff to fill the void. I present to you the trailer for

The George Liquor Show!

* * *

"Hey, I'm George Liquor, American! And I'm here to tell you all about my new fan fiction series: 'The George Liquor Show'!" A short, middle aged man announced. This is obviously George Liquor, soon to be fan fiction star. "It'll be just as good as that 'Calvin at Camp' was! We've got lots of laughs, and cool characters like me!" George burst into laughter, relieving some of the crazy antics he has gotten into the aforementioned series. "Of course, there are other characters too, like my idiot nephew Jimmy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall blond haired boy sits upon a boat, holding a fishing pole in his teeth while drooling profusely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there's our pets Ren and Stimpy." George continued.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren and Stimpy stood over the sleeping body of George Liquor, with the Chihuahua holding a rope, and the cat holding a pillow.

"I don't know about this Ren. Killing George in his sleep sounds kind of mean." Stimpy commented.

"Shut up you eediot! Pets do this kind of stuff all the time!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And of course, my crazy neighbor Leeroy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man clad is a suit of armor, along with a pink tabard with a heart and the worlds "PALS 4 LIFE" sits upon a beer-powered tank.

"Alright, let's do this! Leeeeeroy Jenkins!" The man then hops inside of the tank and begins to bulldoze a house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, of course there's Jimmy's little girly-friend Sody Pop."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fifteen year old girl with black hair and tanned skin stands at the door of George and Jimmy's home, ready to pick up Jimmy for a trip to the beach.

"I hope this bikini isn't too restricting. I need to work on my tan." She holds up several pieces of string, vaguely shaped like a bikini top and bottom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And there are all kinds of other characters like Jason and Marcus, and Calvin and all your little favorites from 'Calvin at Camp' too. But enough about this series go ahead and review so Insane Guy of DOOM will write it faster. Go on! Go on and do it ya' b$*#%s!"

* * *

You heard the man! Here's some more info on the series:

Plot: In the quiet town of Decentville ("It's not good, it's decent!") lives George Liquor, the most patriotic and conservative man to ever live. Of course he's going to get himself in plenty of crazy shenanigans! Essentially it's your average "show about nothing" sitcom only with the insanity level cranked up to the maximum.

Main Characters:

George Liquor, American: George Liquor is an extremely patriotic middle aged man living in the suburbs of Decentville. He's extremely conservative (he makes republicans look like democrats), and has an intense hatred of women ("Women like looking at men naked! That means they're all gay!"). George lives with his idiot nephew, Jimmy and their pets Ren and Stimpy. (From John K.'s idea for a TV show that was never made George Liquor)

Jimmy the Idiot Boy: Jimmy is the stupidest creature in the universe, but George loves him like the son he never had anyway. Orphaned after his super-hero friends were canceled, Jimmy now lives in the shed in George's backyard. George can sum up his love for Jimmy in once sentence "He may be an idiot, but at least he's a republican"! (From John K.'s idea for a TV show that was never made George Liquor, and from The Ripping Friends)

Sody Pop: Sody is the town temptress out to corrupt the morals of Jimmy the Idiot Boy, often leading to conflicts with George. (From John K.'s idea for a TV show that was never made George Liquor)

Ren and Stimpy: Ren and Stimpy are George's pets. They're both horrible abused by him, due to George's desire to make them "real men" which will never happen because Ren and Stimpy aren't men, they're animals. (From Ren and Stimpy)

Slab 'n' Ernie: These two troublemakers are George's other nephews and Jimmy's cousins. George loves them because they act just like he did as a kid, but when he leaves; they're either beating up Jimmy or doing something illegal. They're good friends with Moe. (From John K.'s idea for a TV show that was never made George Liquor)

Dirty Dog: The Neighborhood watchdog, no one owns him but everyone cares for him. Little do they know, Dirty is also the overlord of the seedy animal underground crime world. (From John K.'s idea for a TV show that was never made George Liquor)

Jason and Marcus: Two young boys who are also geniuses. Their inventions often cause loads of trouble for George. (From Foxtrot)

Calvin: A spiky haired six year old with an overactive imagination. (From Calvin and Hobbes)

Hobbes: A stuffed tiger who a select few individuals see as a real person, namely Calvin, Jason and Marcus. (From Calvin and Hobbes)

Leeroy Jenkins: George's insane next door neighbor. Loves chicken and yelling his name before charging into battle. (From World of Warcraft)

There are more but those are the main ones. Look for episodes one "It's a Pilot, G*#%!^it!"


End file.
